


无名炼金术师

by Emilie_Sun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_Sun/pseuds/Emilie_Sun
Summary: 直到许多年后，爱德华·艾尔利克的名字早已被人忘记，只有那些希望打破真理的信徒还流传着这样一句仿佛咒语般的宣誓：“至高荣耀献给无名炼金术师。”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	无名炼金术师

敬爱的罗伊·马斯坦上将:  
您好，久未通信，甚念。近日我一直和阿梅依旧在新国皇家的  
炼丹术研究中心工作，也总算是结束了一段无所事事的闲游时光。新国人正如传闻那样热情好客——他们周到的安排和丰盛的晚宴填满了落在故乡的愁思，而如今繁重的工作更是让我无暇顾及其他。  
我此次写信予您，不仅是像往日一样为了消除您那善意的挂念，更是想委托您告知我哥哥的现状。原先我与他约好每过一个月便彼此通信一次，然快从一年前开始，他便杳无音讯。我致电过弗拉梅尔炼金术研究所，但是负责人却告诉我他在那个时候离开了那里，甚至连大部分研究和行李都留在了研究所。  
上将，我非常担心，您知道他的固执常将他引入绝境，而自从他失去炼金术后，那种可怕的特质又浮现于他的行为之中，像一双无形的手引领着他向万劫不复的命运走去。我和他在约定之日后仍共同生活了半年。起初，他还尝试着各种新的事情，但是都兴致缺缺。他陷入了一种奇怪的迷茫之中，总是嗜睡、或是不知不觉中忘了手上的事情发呆。而那一切直到了我无意中问了他一个炼成阵方面的问题——我敢发誓那是我做的最后悔的事情之一，那往日的热情和狂热又回来了，他连着三天没有睡眠，也忘记了进食，只是趴在桌子前面不停地写写画画，唯一的动作大概就是跑过来让我启动一下炼成阵。他的神情可真是着魔了一般，我从未见过他有如此痴狂地热爱着炼金术，仿佛久旱逢甘雨一般。从那以后，他笨拙而古怪地重新扑向了炼金术，毫不掩饰自己对其他事物的厌恶以及淡漠......我以为这能让他开心起来，便和他一起向您申请了推荐信......但是他这次失联让我感到万分恐惧，我不禁怀疑他是不是走得太深了。  
先生，您是否能找到他，让他能停止那自我惩罚般的旅程:他经历了这么多，为什么不应当有一个安逸幸福的结局呢......马斯坦上将将阿尔方斯的信沿着原先的痕迹折好，塞回胸前的口袋中。他正倚着军部人事部的柜台前，等待着积攒了十年的假期被那个不省心的小混蛋一口气用光。约定之日  
之后，无论是军部的换水还是政局的变动都让他忙得不可开交，自然把对前下属的关心挤到了边缘。他承认自己和钢有过一些越界的交情，不过那一切都随着后者毫无征兆的离开而不了了之，而这次假期就像是爱德华对他的报复，上将摇着头，有些无奈地想到。  
他先去的地方自然是弗拉梅尔研究所。黑发男人来时并未公布身份，只是说来看望一个熟人。负责人将他引到青年原先的办公桌上。那里没人打扫，一层薄薄的灰尘琥珀一般将离去的一刻凝固其中。到处堆的都是满是笔迹的草稿纸和书本，他随意挑起一张，便发现了异常:一笔一划都用力很重，从背面看过去就能发现凸起处轻微的裂纹。字相比往日的报告端庄了许多，然而比起认真，更像是笔尖上挑着枷锁，不得向往日般翩飞起舞。  
是爱德华的手。青年和他曾在同一所医院疗伤，那时他还瞎着眼，一片漆黑中所有的动静被无限放大。上将一日听见隔壁房间的吵闹，声音熟悉得惊人，令他不由得攀着这条低哑而埋藏于种种争吵中的音线摸过去，随即他认出那是爱德华。  
那个精疲力竭的青年不知从何处翻出新的力气，执意要把嵌在右臂关节中的机械铠接口碎片取出来。那愤怒的声音急促而尖锐，仿佛试图挣脱出无尽的黑暗:“为什么叫不可以?......那就把右手卸了......”后面由于阿尔方斯的加入，爱德华的声音又埋回嘈杂之中。  
当时马斯坦只当是孩子的一时气话，却也始终无法理解爱德华放弃百般艰难才寻回的手臂的理由。直到此刻，他沉默地抚摸着三夹板桌面上渗透进去的凹痕，才恍惚有些明白。不安乌云般聚在胸口，系在那份信上，沉沉地坠着:他仿佛  
嗅到了潮湿的雨气，那是青年不可预见的未来。于是马斯坦开始了漫无目的的寻找，从东部的细沙到北部飘下的碎雪。奇怪的是纵然当初的钢之炼金术师有如何翻云覆雨的能耐，他此刻却毫无声息地融化进纷繁的人间。所有的传说闲话都戛然而止在终结之日之时，有时候上将听多  
了，竟产生这样的错觉:仿佛少年早就死在那一刻。直到到了北部的矿区，他才逐步摸到了一些眉头。那里的线人如实说道:在三个月前有一个瘦小的金发青年来到镇里，在最破落的旅社里驻扎过一段时间，隔三差五地向这里的炼金术协会跑。他好像没有什么收入，就接一些保镖之类的工作维持生计。好在他身手不错，雇主们也口耳相传，给他挣了一些名气，不过他几十天前就走了，说是要去废弃的  
矿坑看看。  
“他有说过自己叫什么吗?”马斯坦问道。“炼金术师。我们都叫他无名炼金术师。”线人皱了皱眉，  
“可是奇怪......他分明不会炼金术啊......”上将猛然直起身子，他不用再问下去，此刻一种无端的  
冲动抓住了他，将尚准备抗争的理智碾压过去，那就是爱德华·艾尔利克，毋庸置疑。男人问道:“他往哪里去了?”  
先是坐车，人类制造的机器行驶到山脚下，便对泥泞的石路与庄严的自然望而却步了。于是马斯坦又叫线人牵来了马，只身一人踏上山路。那天正好是阴天，黑夜降临得无声无息，像是灰败的病人，连黄昏时的血色也消退了。当矿坑从一块凸起的岩石后溜出来之时，周围已全然暗了下去。前方塌陷的人造凹坑凝聚着一团混沌的黑色，仿佛夜晚就是从这里扩散进了天空。上将凝望着脚下，正欲下去，那片黑色里却突然爆出了一点亮光。  
该怎样形容它呢!像是坠入地面的星子，在绵延的黑暗中烫出一块昏黄的缺口。马斯坦猛地吸了口气，便跳下马背，拉着尚在夜色中犹豫不决的畜生向下走去。索性路修得宽敞平稳，将他有惊无险地送到了一座木头小屋前。  
与其说是屋子，倒不如说几块歪歪斜斜的木板抱住一团灯光。门随意地钉在墙上，毫无打磨的木块张着毛刺，暗示着房主的冷漠。上将犹豫了一下，便上前一步敲门。  
叩门声吸进了软绵绵的木板，不知是否能让房主听到。马斯坦退至一边，思索着接下来的话语，他应当先去数落青年的冲动与不辞而别，还是那近乎冒险式的举动。他一路跑下来，一股热气挤在胸口，让他近乎发狠似地想着那个爱德华的不好。  
门开了，他饱胀的愤怒突然失去了束缚，四散窜走，让他对着溢出的烛光发愣。他终于看见了爱德华·艾尔利克，时隔三年。青年仿佛变了，那种变化就好像站在白日和黑夜中的不同，阴郁的哀愁的乌云覆盖住他的面容，在深邃的眼眶下打下深深的阴影。或许是因为疲惫，他先是漠然地打量了一下来者，好一会儿，他才想起自己应当有的伪装和戒备，便直起身子，挂起一副熟练的讥讽:“可真是......稀客啊，少将。”  
“是上将，你失踪的这段日子里我可没闲着。”男人不顾礼节，强行将门蚌壳般地撬开，大步走进简陋的木屋中。四处堆积的杂乱的纸张最先闯入他的视线，紧接着是钉在墙上的各种各样的炼成阵。爱德华皱着鼻子跟在后面，接着又赶了上来，拦住四处打量的男人，他仿佛故意无视两人之间奇怪的沉默，说道:“既然都来了，那你过来帮我一下。”  
爱德华顺势握着马斯坦的手腕，将他拉到简陋的工作台  
前，上面摆着一张刚画好的炼成阵。青年自顾自地弯腰，支着手肘修补了一下。从马斯坦的角度，男人只能看见他藏在颤抖的睫毛下的金色眼睛，它们正狂热地灼烧着手中的纸。青年喃喃着:“你来得正是时候，马上就要知道结果了，就差一点点......”他强行将男人的手往上按，呼吸也变得急促起来。  
“爱德华·艾尔利克!”上将啐道，将手猛然抽了回来。青年没站稳，踉跄地退后了一步，抵着桌子站着。他有些烦躁地皱着鼻子，挑起眼帘，直勾勾地盯着前上司。那疲惫疯狂的金色瞳孔又浮上了点少年似的挑衅和傲慢，不过模糊得像一层薄薄的影子。马斯坦的阴影罩在他身上，勾起他的敌意。  
“你应该知道自己干了什么。”他冷笑一声，“随随便便就离开工作岗位，然后人间蒸发?你的弟弟专门写信告诉我他有多么紧张，而我，找了你整整两个月!”马斯坦感觉他的手指在愤怒的冲动下向前刺去，缠住爱德华的衣领，“而你呢?你在干什么!”  
“研究炼金术。”那顽劣的青年毫不在意地耸了耸肩，轻易地将压在身上的指责抖落，“我在弗拉梅尔那群混蛋那里发现了一件事情:大部分炼金术必须要靠人的一部分知识来才能发动。也就是说，那部分知识是刻在......”他的胸口剧烈起伏着，仿佛有人将胸腔中的字眼一股脑挤压从口中而出。“‘门’上。你知道的，越是没有经验的炼金术师，所需要的炼成阵就越复杂。而我们以往的研究，都是希望怎样‘创造出新功能的炼成阵’和‘怎样简化炼成阵’。但是如果我们反过来呢?”他又上前了一步，于是架子上的烛光一下子兜住了那副因为兴奋而轻微扭曲的面容，他带着梦呓般淡淡的笑意，苍白的脸颊涂上了火焰的橘色，而那金色的双眼——  
马斯坦倒吸一口气，仿佛被点燃一般，种种情绪和思想如火苗般此起彼伏地跳跃着，几乎让男人怀疑爱德华是否会因为这种过快的变化而奔溃。  
金发的青年沉溺于自己幻想中，丝毫没有意识到自己和男人靠得有多近。灼热的呼吸吐在马斯坦的颈部，仿佛吸血鬼反复舔舐着随着血管跳动的皮肤。男人颤栗起来，那天马行空的想法从青年的吐息中渗透进自己的血液，将死寂许久的部分搅动着。他正想要反驳，爱德华突然将颤抖冰凉的右手扣在了自己的手背上，“如果这个炼成阵足够复杂，复杂到把炼成所有需要的知识都写下来，那岂不是意味着就算没有学过炼金术的人——只要他的门还在——，”青年呛了一下，似乎将水润润的声音都说完了，再开口时嗓音已如同木材干涸地摩擦，“那就可以发动它。你明白吗?只要把门上的知识拉下来，炼金术就再也不是被真理掌握玩弄的东西，它就可以......属于所有人。”  
最后一句音调下降的话语如同石头般立刻将马斯坦拖回人间，此时他才发现自己屏着一口气，直到此时才被允许吐出。一起回来的还有在这疯子般的发言下失效的感官。他发觉自己被手背的皮肤紧缩着，于是后知后觉地垂下头去看，爱德华的手指痉挛着拉扯着男人满是疤痕的手背，他听见爱德华呢喃着:“我要将那高高在上、玩弄守则的真理拉下来。”那无尽的傲慢顺着一小块皮肤的刺痛摧枯拉扯地涌进马斯坦的脑海中。  
“你疯了。”男人喘息着，他分明知道自己身为炼金术师的一部分在这个提议下轻微颤抖，就像是饿极了的野兽被一块肥美的肉勾引出唾液。他试图后退，从不自然的热度中逃离，然而爱德华却不知道哪里来的力气，将自己的手钉在桌子上。旋即金发的青年才知道自己越界了，仓皇松开，努力挤出一点请求的氛围:“帮我启动一下炼成阵。”他哼了一下，许久才咬牙切齿地补充道，“我自己没法弄。”  
黑发男人狐疑地探头，想看清楚那个炼成阵的用途，然后青年的手就这样盖上自己的眼睑。“别看。”爱德华命令道。马斯坦叹了口气，认命地将手附了上去。  
他等待着，旋着眼睛，试图从这一片小小的黑暗中找出点亮光。然而什么都没有发生，只有爱德华的指尖连着心脏的跳动，暗示着时间的流淌。不知过了多久，他终于放下了手，火焰的光芒迫不及待往眼球里撞，马斯坦哀嚎了一下，扭头躲开，他咕哝着问:“有没有成功?”  
爱德华摇了摇头，毫不掩饰自己的失败。他咬着唇，将纸张往男人这里挪了一下，“我没看出来哪里错了......奇怪。”后者探头，努力分辨着密密麻麻的符号，不禁感叹青年掩藏于外表之下的智慧和耐力:每一个符号都彼此牵连，像蛛网般将所有的信息锁在纸张上。爱德华过去总是因为不用炼成阵和暴躁的性格被人认为是敏捷的天才，然而一切都建立在他熟练的基本功和庞大的知识体系上。而就是这样一个人，却被剥夺了使用炼金术的能力，着实让人觉得惋惜。  
他一边想着，一边努力分辨出符号背后的意义。但是先顺着中心的起始符号开始，绕过泥土和金属——他在一个熟悉的地方停了下来，指着火蝾螈问道:“你是从哪里学到这个的。”  
“贝瑟尔德·霍克艾，《火焰的奥秘》。”爱德华顺口回答道。“应该就是你手套是上的......”  
“问题就出在这里。”马斯坦点了点那个符号，拾起一只炭笔圈了一下，“我师傅的这个公式是错的，我在实验的时候才发现:他书里写的是加热，但是实际的作用确实‘改变氧气。’”  
青年的动作此刻全然定住，他有些迟疑的向前走了一步，问道:“你说......什么?”  
马斯坦试图闭上眼睛，不去看爱德华接下去的动作。但是一种残忍的好奇心又支撑着眼皮，他感受着每一个字眼刺破喉咙从口中吐出的疼痛:“那个元素，错了。”  
他的话语使得爱德华脱力似的摇晃了一下。青年仿佛站不住，撑在桌子边缘，轻声问道:“那......岂不是......我到目前为止所有的炼成阵都是错误的吗?”  
“爱德......”马斯坦张着嘴，所有的声音却无法从口中吐露出来。他看向贴满了墙壁的标本似的炼成阵、和叠在桌子上的纸张——它们轻颤着在蒸腾的热气中摇晃，好像下一秒就消失在空中。青年失魂落魄地扫视着房间，仿佛早已不认识它们一般。他晃了晃头，将杂乱的情绪清出去，长吸一口气，自言自语道:“没关系......没关系，奇怪我怎么会犯这种错误......”  
他机械地坐下，从桌角抽出一张白纸，直接盖在原本的图案上，然后又找出许多自制的圆规，拉开两脚画圆。但是不知为何，他整个人都簌簌地颤抖，于是那个圆规也醉了酒般将绑在上面的炭笔往圆外抛去。他画坏了一个，就抬起身去拿另一张纸，直到一沓白纸都被他用光，他冰凉的手在空白的桌面无用地抓挠着，马斯坦才将他的按住。  
青年回过神来，看到马斯坦那担忧的神情。男人倒是体面地给了他一些空间，没有将直白的安慰倾倒在狭小的空间里。但是敏感的男孩还是被那刻意隐瞒的眼神激怒，他拍开马斯坦的手，回应着:“不要这样看着我，实验总是会遇到失败的。”“但不是你这样的。”另一个人打断道，爱德华狼狈的样子针扎一般地刺在视线里，他带着一个朋友、一个前上司的友善去搭救那个陷入偏执的泥潭里的孩子，“爱德华，你明白吗?如果你还能使用炼金术的话......”他分明看见金发的青年猛然僵住身体，但是马斯坦坚定了制止他的决心，“你很早就能发现这个问题。实际上，你就是太过偏执了。你那么聪明，做什么事情都可以大有成就，为什么非要在炼金术上纠缠呢?”  
爱德华仿佛被吓住了，他呆呆地凝视着站在面前的男人。忽然，那朦朦胧胧的金色瞳孔紧缩，仿佛尖刺刺破长久的梦。他几乎暴怒起来，带着孤注一掷地冲上去，将男人推到在地上。混乱的感情在消瘦的身体里横冲直撞，青年想要说话，却说不出口;想要殴打，却抬不起手。每一寸皮肤都被撑得发红胀痛。马斯坦安静地等待着。  
“为什么你也不能懂......真理还给我一个无法停止颤抖的右手，让我永远也无法使用炼金术——但是我不会顺着那个混蛋的心意，我偏要继续研究炼金术，我偏要继续研究它。”爱德华·艾尔利克近乎歇斯底里地嘶吼起来，一种无形的力量从他瘦小残破的身体里爆发:“我生来就是炼金术师，即使我死也要以炼金术师的身份死去。我不会停下来，这是我和真理的决斗，我堂堂正正向它挑战，我要用生命来挑战它。”  
他像是耗尽了力气，垂着头不断地喘息磕呛着，马斯坦长久地沉默，在巨大的理想下失语。他试图安慰精疲力竭的青年，而当手指触碰到那颤抖滚烫的脸颊时，爱德华几乎受惊般弹跳起来，他凶猛地扑过去，张口想要咬男人的喉咙，那尖利的犬牙抵着凸起的喉结，却始终没有落下。马斯坦分明清楚爱德华的粗暴，面对踟蹰不前的青年反而觉得有些奇怪。接着他听见爱德华几乎轻微的呢喃，他说道:  
“我们做吧......”  
“什么?”马斯坦愣了一下。“做吧，做吧，做什么都好，你来做吧......”青年含着喉结叹息道，他小心翼翼地松开牙齿，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下，笨拙地用胯部蹭着对方，“什么都好......”  
“你状态不好。”马斯坦制止道，他说的是实话，但很快他就意识到不对劲，爱德华的语气近乎哀求，但却压在层层叠叠的傲慢下难以探寻。他伸手搂住青年藏在破旧风衣下的肩膀，按在那消瘦得骨骼突出的脊背上。分明是寒秋，他却只穿着薄薄的一层，从背部拱起的脊椎一节一节清晰地打在男人的指尖上，宛如一条破海而出的鲸鱼鱼鳍。那单薄的躯体仿佛一层薄冰，在下方奔涌的洋流岌岌可危。他叹了口气，回答道:“好。”  
他将爱德华翻在身下，勾住他的衣领，像剖开鱼皮一样往下拉。爱德华下意识地挣扎着，仿佛脱下衣服如同刑法一般可怕。男人低吼着，一只手压住青年细瘦的颈部，另一只手摸到了被仍在地上的炭笔，随手画了一个炼成阵。一道光闪过，爱德华的衣服从袖子那里断开，而另一人顺势把破损的布料揭开。爱德华尖叫着，辱骂着，尽力蜷缩着身体，仿佛要从马斯坦的目光下消失。然后上将却毫不留情地用有力的肌肉抑制住了所有挣扎。当袖管也离开身体的时候，青年终于消停下来，绝望地将整个扭曲的肩颈呈现在男人的视线面前。马斯坦无法克制地向肿起的右肩看去。破碎的金属碎片从红色皱起的肌肉中挤出来，又从另一片皮肤里潜下去——那扭曲的机械铠从一开始给予希望的机器变成了蚕食生命的寄生虫。马斯坦试探着摸了一下温热的金属，换来爱德华梗在喉中的呻吟。  
“还要继续吗?”马斯坦问道。他啄着少年汗津津地后颈，“还是停下来?”  
青年的声音蒙在额头和地板支起来的狭小空间里，马斯坦看不到他的面部表情，却分明能在其中听到尖锐的痛苦，他说道:“继续。”  
于是马斯坦用同样的仿佛撕开了他的裤子，只不过这次爱德华并没有挣扎。男人几乎公事般地随意撸了几下疲软的性器，便抵着青年的臀部。他一点点地、宛如强奸一般压着爱德华捅了进去。男性的甬道丝毫没有任何润滑功能，他们彼此疼得脸色苍白，但是一种无声的命令让他们继续着这个残酷的刑法。  
起初爱德华只是弓着背默默忍受着——他在疼痛方面的耐力总是让所有人惊讶。而马斯坦耐心地继续着他的侵略，他知道青年很快就会奔溃:突然金发的青年爆出一声压抑到极致的哽咽，湿润滚烫的泪水从那早已忘却哭泣的孩子的眼眶中泌了出来。他颤抖着，呜咽着，在难忍的疼痛和羞辱中缓慢地碎裂。终于他放下了所有的坚持和伪装，肆无忌惮地哭了出来，那哀切的哭声撞在薄薄的木板墙壁上，钻过其中的缝隙，撞在巍峨的群山中。旷野上安静地奔跑着青年的哭声，他压抑了这么久......  
当马斯坦抽出性器，射在青年的小腹上的时候，他们均长长地松了一口气。爱德华赤裸着身体，安静地蜷缩在清冷的空气中，泪痕还干涸地趴在脸颊上。而男人则爬起身子，从屋子角落的床上把被子拿过来盖在他的身上。他们做得太过匆忙，以至于当男人起身的时候，他发现自己仅仅解开了裤子拉链。他回头看着只露出一个头颅、毫无血色的爱德华，问道:“你当真不回去?”  
“不。”青薄薄地笑了一下，又往被子里掖了掖，“我进不了研究所，普通图书馆里的书也没必要看......还不如这荒山野岭，至少还有没挖尽的石头。”爱德华冷着眼看马斯坦整理衣裳，在一点溅在黑色风衣上的精液下停止了动作。青年得意地猫似的咕哝着，仿佛能在他身上留下这污秽的标记而沾沾自喜，“你走吧，我还有别的衣服，我要睡一会。”  
说着他便真的转身背对着客人了一动不动了。马斯坦分明知道他是为了藏起自己哭泣的脸，为自己在他人面前奔溃而感到难堪。但是男人并未点明，只是一步一步向外走去，当他立在门口，吸尽了漫漫黑夜的黛色群山在黎明的天光下肃然耸立，一种难言的情绪涌了上来。他高声说道:“我会再来的，祝你成功。”马斯坦知道自己在说谎——不，我祝你永远保持着那颗钢铁之心。  
他将谎言掷入两个早已识破谎言的人之间，掷进厚重的沉默中。他找来在碎石间咀嚼枯草的马匹，解开拴在山石的缰绳，正要出发。突然一个声音叫住了他，他缓缓转过身体，看见青年裹着厚厚的棉被站在门口，他倚着门笑:“记得下次带些书过来。”  
马斯坦走得不慌不忙，像是一个久未休息的人将所有的感官浸泡在鸟语和风声中。山在亮起的天空中缓缓地褪去深色的表皮，露出丑陋纠缠的岩石。它们在步伐中移动中，终于将早已被人遗忘的矿坑藏在褶皱之间，如同老蚌含着一粒沙子合上了，而他向前望去，流淌的是熙熙攘攘的人间。


End file.
